


The Kids Are Alright

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [659]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedHi 😄 I love your fics, there’re such a joy to read. Can you maybe write some Alan whump with Scott? Maybe something traumatising happened and Scott is desperately trying to comfort his little brother (it’s up to you if he succeeds or not) 😃😄Yet another waif I had yet to home
Series: prompt ficlets [659]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 19





	The Kids Are Alright

That it was objectively Alan’s fault was the worst part.

Scott knows he has to hold on for nothing else but that Alan would blame himself forever if this kills him. It was just a bad call, could and has happened to any of them. It was a reasonable assumption that the rusty old stairs would hold, especially under Alan’s scant weight. But if he’d ignored the stairs and just used a rappel pack to scale the rock wall instead like he’s suggested, Scott wouldn’t have six inches of rusty metal embedded in his shoulder and they wouldn’t be having any problems.

But Alan had gone haring up the old structure like he’d got something to prove, and metal went bang and Scott’s world whited out in pain.

It’s bleeding, bright red and pulsing, which is never a good sign. He’s braced against the rock wall option, a makeshift sling trying to stop him from moving his arm and dislodging his new appendage.

The sharp tip is brushing his jaw every time he turns his head.

“Stop moving!” Alan commands.

Scott laughs and regrets it. “That’s my line.”

“Yeah well, welcome to freaky Friday,” Alan mutters, paying out what rope they have as fast as they can.

Scott watches him. “Shit happens Allie. Work the problem.”

Alan’s shoulders are up by his ears, but Scott can see him force down a gulping big breath. “We have twenty feet too little rope and Two is a good hour out with the storm. You have clearly nicked an artery, and even if you haven’t, you can’t climb with that shoulder. I think we’re out of …..” Scott smiles as he sees Alan look at his resources with fresh eyes.

Later at the hospital, Alan lingers, head down and arms crossed, clearly waiting for a ‘I told you so.’

Scott’s “I’m proud of you” lands awkwardly across his shoulders, and Scott watches patiently as Alan shrugs, trying to get it to settle.

“Thanks,” he finally says, and Scott knows the kid’s alright.


End file.
